


Красная королева

by el_tiburon



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_tiburon/pseuds/el_tiburon
Summary: Локи учит Ванду магии, она его – быть человеком, а под Новый год случаются чудеса





	Красная королева

Локи не надеялся, что в Новом Асгарде дела у них с Тором пойдут лучше, чем в старом, и они смогут прожить хоть несколько недель кряду, не разругавшись вдребезги, но всё равно каждый раз злился. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он совсем не старался: год в Мидгарде он не убивал смертных. Ну, может, пару раз, но это были по всем статьям отвратительные смертные, и местное жюри присяжных непременно решило бы, что он заслуживает снисхождения. Не лез на рожон и держался подальше от Мстителей. Ну, почти от всех. Подчинился воле своего царя и под личиной пронырливого мидгардского адвоката стал представителем Нового Асгарда в Вашингтоне. На самом деле, он сам подтолкнул брата к этой просьбе. Немного поломался по привычке, и уже много месяцев искренне наслаждался процессом, но сегодня ему нравилось думать о Торе, как о тиране и неблагодарном самодуре. В конце концов, тот тоже мог пойти на маленькую уступку и смириться с очевидной истиной: его младший брат не будет зарабатывать на жизнь честным путём. Отличная же была идея – морочить голову сразу двум наркокартелям, продавая им сахарную пудру вместо кокаина, и заодно натравливать их друг на друга. В облике очередного наркоторговца с безупречной репутацией Локи согласовывал детали сделки, приезжал в условленное место и угощал покупателей отборными галлюцинациями, не позволявшими усомниться в высочайшем качестве «продукта». А что через несколько дней и ничего не подозревающий «продавец», и покупатели, и курьеры превращались в неаппетитные горы кровавых отшмётков, так разве Локи в этом виноват? Он никого пальцем не тронул. В Мидгарде действовало множество глупых законов, запрещавших всё, связанное с веществами для расширения сознания, так что он даже содействовал властям. Локи не видел в наркотиках ничего дурного: в Асгарде не слишком умелые волшебники веками использовали их для вхождения в магические трансы, но никого не преследовали и от зависимости не лечили. Сам он с куда большим удовольствием запретил бы телевидение и назойливо всплывающую рекламу в Интернете: от них вреда душевному здоровью мидгардцев было куда больше. 

Все пошло не так три дня назад: подозрительный до паранойи наркобарон ждал его на своём ранчо в Нью-Мексико с целой передвижной лабораторией, а задурить голову стрелкам приборов и реактивам Локи не мог при всём желании, для этого надо быть кем-то вроде Старка или Беннера. А ещё в банде оказалось двое мутантов. Тощая прыщавая девица даже под кайфом смогла распознать метаморфа и разбить иллюзии, а её дружок-латинос, больше похожий на уродливую каменную глыбу, чем на человека, изумительно хорошо обращался с оружием. Шкура у него оказалась на зависть крепкой, почти как у Кулла Обсидиана, и драка затянулась. 

Сухой треск автоматных очередей и грохот взрывов, вздымающих пыльные смерчи над Великими равнинами, вот-вот должны были привлечь ФБР и национальную авиацию, но Тор примчался из Аризоны раньше. Он в буквальном смысле свалился с неба с Гром-секирой наперевес, рассыпая из глаз искры, и по красной каменистой земле разошлись широким кругом переплетённые цепи молний. Локи, не испытавший ни малейшего облегчения от внезапной подмоги, занял позицию позади, на всякий случай поглядывая, не попытается ли какой-нибудь самоубийца подобраться со спины. Так было всегда, когда брат бился не с ним, а с кем-нибудь ещё.

– Какие-то проблемы? – спросил громовержец почти доброжелательно, подбросив вверх свой знаменитый топор. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы боевики картеля бросились врассыпную. Даже парочка мутантов, чем бы их там ни накачали, не настолько утратила инстинкт самосохранения, чтобы напасть на Тора. Тот, сияя самодовольной улыбкой едва ли не ярче, чем всполохами молний, развернулся к Локи, бесцеремонно сгрёб его одной рукой, а кулаком другой несильно, но чувствительно ткнул под подбородок, так, что клацнули зубы. Держа фальшивого наркоторговца так крепко, что нельзя было вздохнуть, не то, что двинуться, Тор взмыл в воздух. Улыбка тут же погасла, сменившись злым раздражением, некстати напомнившем Локи о разгневанном Всеотце. 

Тёмная плоская земля, изрытая дымящимися воронками, и пострадавшее в заварушке ранчо, левое крыло которого походило на обломок чёрного сгнившего зуба, остались далеко внизу.

К месту событий с двух сторон приближались, наполняя небо тревожным стрекочущим гулом, вертолёты ФБР. Уйдя по широкой дуге от столкновения с одним из них, Тор приземлился на окраине Нового Асгарда, за каменистым пологим холмом, поросшим бурыми колючками, так и норовившими намертво вцепиться в одежду. Даже в декабре воздух здесь был сухим и горячим, пыль неприятно царапала горло и скрипела на зубах. Отвратительное место: смертные наверняка решили унизить асов как следует, разрешив строительство поселения именно здесь.

Локи вывернулся из медвежьего захвата и отступил назад, прикидывая, насколько разозлил брата в этот раз.

– Локи, у меня два вопроса: почему наркотики и почему ты щеголяешь своим обликом среди смертных? – Тор пытался быть сдержанным, но воздух вокруг пощёлкивал электрическим напряжением. – Ты тысячу раз мне обещал, что не будешь нарушать местные законы и привлекать к себе внимание.

– А ты обещал, что на Земле примут нас обоих, но я до сих пор в международном розыске. Видимо, мидгардцы не настолько тебя любят, чтобы терпеть ещё и меня в придачу, – развёл руками Локи, возвращая упрёк. 

– А что ты хочешь за торговлю наркотиками? Орден?

– Вообще-то я не наркоторговец. Это была сахарная пудра из Волмарта. И, предвосхищая твой вопрос, да, я её украл. И этим нанёс непоправимый ущерб экономике Соединенных Штатов. Из-за того, что она совершенно безвредна, и начался весь сыр-бор.

– Даже наркотики фальшивые?

Почему-то это отдельно возмутило Тора.

– То есть ты предпочёл бы, чтобы я торговал настоящими? – издевательски уточнил Локи. – Я подумаю. Надо будет загуглить, как их делают. 

– Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты не был причиной разборок местных бандитов, и не хочу больше выкрадывать тебя из-под носа у ФБР. И видеть в сводках чрезвычайных происшествий с человеческими жертвами.

– А кто тебя просил вмешиваться? Я не вызывал поддержку с воздуха. Разобрался бы сам, и память бы им стёр, между прочим, если бы тебе не приспичило помахать топором, изображая героя, – не моргнув глазом, соврал Локи, и сам едва не поверил, что девчонка-мутант не представляла угрозы.

– Всегда поражался, как ловко у тебя выходит валить с больной головы на здоровую. Нельзя развлекаться, не уничтожая всё вокруг?

– Я не развлекаюсь, а зарабатываю себе на жизнь, – терпеливо объяснил Локи, на всякий случай наметив путь отступления, потому что выражение лица Тора сделалось свирепым. – Что я, по-твоему, должен делать? Фокусы в Центральном парке показывать? У старшего брата стрелять на сигареты?

– Не знал, что ты куришь, – Тор удивленно моргнул, слегка сбитый с толку.

– Нет, просто к слову пришлось. Но если тебя это бесит, обязательно начну, – пообещал Локи.

– В этом и проблема. Ты всё делаешь назло. Тебе плевать на асгардцев, у которых не осталось ничего, кроме этого поселения, на то, что нам нужно здесь выживать, желательно – не воюя с местными. До тебя никак не дойдёт, что мне нужна помощь брата, а не постоянная угроза всей колонии в твоём лице.

– Я делаю для Нового Асгарда всё, что ты поручил, – возмутился Локи, в свою очередь теряя терпение. – Всю прошлую неделю торчал в Вашингтоне, чтобы твоё величество не оскверняло себя политическими интригами.

– Делал. Когда твоих новых друзей допросят о сегодняшнем происшествии, даже у самого глупого из мидгардских политиков возникнут подозрения. И очень быстро перейдут в уверенность, – мрачно возразил Тор.

– Иногда ты ужасно наивен, братец. Они давно знают, кто я, все до единого, – объявил Локи с улыбкой одновременно зловредной и снисходительной. – И молчат, потому что, во-первых, не настолько щепетильны, как ты вообразил, а, во-вторых, у каждого есть причина не портить со мной отношения. И ни одна из этих причин тебе не понравится. Не знаю, поверишь ты или нет, но самые бесстыдные предложения я отверг. Ты очень многого не знаешь про своих любимых мидгардцев, и, прошу тебя, оставайся и дальше в неведении, а то, глядишь, сам развяжешь новую мировую войну.

В этом месте самообладание покинуло Тора, и дальше разговор продолжался на очень повышенных тонах, время от времени прерываясь свистом Гром-секиры, вспышками молний, треском и звоном крошащегося льда. Уклонившись от очередного удара, Локи создал сразу дюжину насмехающихся клонов, а сам, невидимый, подкрался к Тору со спины и негромко сказал прямо в ухо:

– Может быть, тебе просто нужен другой брат? А ещё лучше его портрет в траурной рамке? Чтобы уж точно не доставлял никаких проблем?

Тор сделал короткий, точный бросок на звук, безошибочно нашёл его горло, и, несильно сдавив его рукой, ответил чем-то не менее обидным. Локи предпочёл убраться подальше, напоследок показав брату неприличный жест, и громко пообещал забыть дорогу в долбанный Новый Асгард.

Он это уже говорил раньше. Шесть раз, если быть точным. Пять раз он возвращался, и один раз Тор приехал за ним сам.

Локи два дня хандрил дома в Нью-Йорке, повторяя про себя все невысказанные Тору упрёки. В городе, убранном к приближающемуся Рождеству, сновали толпы народа, из всех витрин смотрели наряженные ели, и от этого настроение у Локи делалось ещё гаже. Лучший способ почувствовать себя изгоем – оказаться рядом с чужим праздником, не задевающим в душе ни одной струнки.

За окнами грохали петарды, раскрашивая потолок спальни цветными отблесками. Даже глубокой ночью этот город неистово светился неоновыми огнями реклам. Локи перевернулся на живот и уткнулся в подушку, снова помянув Тора недобрым словом.

– Дай поспать, сил нет уже слушать всё это по сотому кругу, – услышал он в голове недовольный голос Ванды. 

– Тебя никто не заставляет подсматривать мои мысли. Можешь спуститься и отвлечь меня чем-нибудь более приятным, если так достало моё плохое настроение, – так же телепатически отозвался Локи, подкрепив предложение недвусмысленной картинкой.

Взять маленькую ведьму в ученицы, наверно, было его лучшей идеей за всё время в Мирдгарде. Он обнаружил Ванду, а точнее – неукротимую злую силу, которую она излучала, почти год назад, в баре недалеко от Коламбус-сёркл, и не смог пройти мимо. В тот день Локи нешуточно испугался: ему показалось, что если она выпьет ещё пару порций алкоголя и нырнёт в трясину самобичевания и горя с головой, то Нью-Йорк взлетит на воздух, и он вместе с ним. Сначала они изредка встречались: Локи было очень любопытно, как подобная мощь может существовать в хрупком и неприспособленном для этого теле смертной, а Ванда после гибели Вижена отчаянно нуждалась хоть в ком-то, кто может помочь обуздать её разрушительное волшебство. Даже если у него самая плохая на свете репутация. 

Потом она перебралась в пентхаус в Трайбеке, и они быстро достигли той неизбежной степени близости, которая бывает между наставником и юной красивой ученицей, особенно, если оба телепаты. Неудобных тем – атаки на Нью-Йорк, заковианской трагедии и проваленной миссии в Нигерии, – они, по невысказанному вслух взаимному согласию, не касались. Этот полуроман-полудружба, не окрашенный, впрочем, никакими особенными страстями, полностью устраивал обоих, хотя ругались они ничуть не реже, чем Локи с Тором.

Полуразмытую фотографию облезлого котёнка с грязно-белой шерстью Ванда показала на смартфоне несколько месяцев назад. Недавно обнаруженная (а не пропавшая, как она считала раньше) заковианская подружка, сама живущая в гуманитарной миссии на подачки фонда Старк Индастриз, занималась пристройством бездомных животных. Локи так и не понял, зачем это нужно, если в маленькой, нищей, полуразрушенной усилиями Мстителей стране полно обездоленных людей. Вдоволь наслушавшись упреков, он предпочёл просто запомнить, хоть в этом не было ни логики, ни смысла: мидгардцы любят мелких домашних животных куда больше, чем соплеменников.

– Я хочу взять её к себе, – сообщила Ванда и собралась было в Заковию. Остановил её решительный отказ Локи и то, что документов у неё не было со времён побега с Роджерсом из тюрьмы, а фальшивый паспорт, мастерски подделанный Виженом и внесенный им же в государственную информационную систему, сгинул в Шотландии. Локи напрасно решил, что тема закрыта.

Через несколько дней в пентхаус в Трайбеке заявился Тор, и, сияя донельзя паскудной и злорадной улыбкой, извлёк из-под плаща дрожащий, писклявый комок. Локи до сих пор был уверен, что братец не поленился слетать через океан исключительно ради того, чтобы досадить ему. Мелкую любопытную тварь Локи невзлюбил с первого взгляда, и не упускал случая поучить уму-разуму, обернувшись зловещего вида лохматым чёрным котом размером с телёнка. Отчаянно мяукая и топорща скудную шёрстку, зверёк забивался на самую верхнюю из открытых полок над барной стойкой, и прятался там до тех пор, пока не возвращалась Ванда. Когда она однажды застукала Локи за этим занятием, грандиозного скандала удалось избежать только потому, что им вместе пришлось немедленно ликвидировать трещину во внешней стене небоскрёба и тушить пожар в гостиной. Ванда взяла с него слово, что он больше никогда не будет мучить её любимицу, и Локи стал осторожнее. Он не попадался ровно до позавчера, когда ему было просто жизненно необходимо сорвать злость хоть на ком-нибудь. А у проклятой кошки были слишком голубые глаза. Почти как у…

Локи нисколько не удивился, когда Ванда ответила ему недовольным: «Обойдёшься, успокаивай себя сам», – и разорвала связь. Он проворочался без сна до самого утра, призывая на Новый Асгард все бедствия разом. 

За завтраком вид у Локи, наверно, был совсем жалкий. Ванда озадаченно разглядывала его, и, кажется, даже позабыла, что они поссорились.

– Позвони ему, – сказала она, наконец, ковыряя вилкой кусок бекона в глазунье. – Сил нет на это смотреть.

– И что сказать?

– Например, что ты сожалеешь.

– Я не сожалею, – пожал плечами Локи.

– С каких пор тебя надо уговаривать соврать? – Она закатила глаза и отложила вилку. – Если ты не можешь быть нормальным, так хотя бы притворяйся иногда, пока остались те, кто способен тебя вынести. Да что я говорю человеку, который ненавидит даже котёнка, – закончила Ванда таким тоном, словно не существовало в девяти мирах более страшного преступления.

– Я не человек, – привычно парировал Локи, хотя сейчас это ничего не меняло.

– Ну как хочешь, только ты меня уже пугаешь, – Ванда отвернулась к кофемашине, сосредоточилась и левитировала чашку точно под краник. Потом заставила рычаг опуститься вниз, и из ожившего железного нутра раздалось бульканье и шипение. Появившаяся невесть откуда кошка, неодобрительно фыркнув в сторону Локи, запрыгнула к хозяйке на коленки, и Ванда принялась её гладить, не сводя при этом глаз с кофемашины. В тот момент, когда наполненная до краёв чашка медленно плыла по воздуху к столу, зверёк от избытка чувств выпустил когти. Ванда вздрогнула от неожиданности, и чашка тут же полетела вниз. Локи перехватил её в полуметре от пола, собрал разлетавшиеся вокруг горячие капли обратно и поставил на стол.

– По-моему, проблемы с самоконтролем здесь не у меня, – сказал он с тонкой, чуть наглой улыбкой. – Кто с завидной регулярностью пытается разнести дом? В тебе волшебства больше, чем у всех колдунов этой планеты вместе взятых, но каждый раз одно и то же: взрывы, пожары, ударная волна и побитая посуда. Учишь меня, как мириться с братом, а сама не ладишь с собственным сейдом. Я уже не говорю о том, чтобы овладеть им хоть на сотую долю. Телепатка не должна страдать ночными кошмарами, это нонсенс.

Ванда закусила губу и молчала. Месяцы, которые она провела с Локи, не прошли даром: она научилась подавлять большую часть стихийных выплесков, её гораздо реже мучили сны о Заковии и пришествии Таноса, телекинез стал тоньше и точнее, но сила по-прежнему оставалась сноровистой и непредсказуемой. Отчасти Локи понимал причины: могущество обрушилось на маленькую ведьму слишком внезапно, и ни экспериментаторы Гидры, ни Мстители не могли обучить её, что с ним делать. Магия принесла ей боли, стыда и разочарования куда больше, чем радости и гордости. Неудивительно, что в глубине души она боялась её до дрожи и воспринимала как нечто постороннее, вроде паразита-симбионта, с которым волею судеб заперта в одном теле, но стоит зазеваться – и он возьмёт верх. Пару месяцев назад их занятия окончательно зашли в тупик: имея внутри неиссякаемый источник чистой энергии, Ванда не могла создать ничего материального, как ни старалась. Казалось, внутри работал алгоритм, запрограммированный на одно лишь разрушение, тогда как сама Ванда испытывала к нему отвращение и ужас.

– Тебе нужно принять сейд таким, какой он есть, – сказал тогда Локи, обнимая её и поглаживая по мелко подрагивающей спине. – Ты – это он. И если не овладеешь им, рано или поздно он выйдет из-под контроля, сведёт тебя с ума или убьёт. 

– Нет, я никогда такой не была, – плакала она, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. Локи никак не мог найти нужных слов: осознание и подчинение сейда – сложный и интимный процесс, который нужно пройти каждому волшебнику. Он помнил, какие наставления давала Фригг ему самому перед тем, как отправить в глубокий магический транс к корням Игдрассиля, и жалел, что не перенял у приёмной матери ни мудрости, ни такта, ни изумительной тонкости восприятия. Для Ванды его опыт не подходил – начиная с того, что в её картине мира не было ничего похожего на Мировое Древо. 

– Что ты собираешься делать на праздники, если поругался с Тором? – Произнесла Ванда после долгого молчания.

– Ничего. Не вижу повода радоваться рождению какого-то местного божка две тысячи лет назад, у нас свои боги.

Она шумно вздохнула.

– Я так и думала. А Новый год?

– Какая радость в том, что ваша планета сделала ещё один круг вокруг своего светила? Боитесь, что она передумает, если все земляне шумно не поздравят друг друга? Не обращай внимания и развлекайся, как хочешь. Уверен, в Башне Мстителей будет вечеринка, на которую меня никто не пригласит, а я бы не пошёл даже за миллион долларов. Наши с мистером Старком чувства крепки и взаимны: чем мы дальше друг от друга, тем лучше и нам, и этому миру.

– Я не уверена, что хочу туда пойти, – покачала головой Ванда, и по её лицу пробежала тень. Локи запоздало подумал, что никому не захочется лишний раз оказаться в доме, где его держали в заточении, каким бы комфортным оно ни было, и какими бы благими побуждениями ни руководствовался тюремщик. – Я бы лучше поехала в Новый Асгард.

– Поезжай, Тор тебя не выгонит, – Локи пожал плечами, сделав вид, что не понял донельзя прозрачного намёка.

– Я подумаю. Не хочешь прогуляться? – Ванда осторожно опустила кошку на пол и вышла из-за стола. – Ты третий день сидишь дома с кислой физиономией. Я собираюсь на каток у Рокфеллер-центра.

Локи неопределенно пожал плечами: 

– Только если ты не позвала кого-нибудь ещё.

Несколько месяцев назад, когда они только начали жить вместе, девчонка притащила его в ресторан, не предупредив, что пригласила Роджерса, и ужин едва не кончился дракой.

– Нет, – сказала Ванда. – Я бы пошла одна, но так давно не каталась на коньках, что боюсь случайно вскипятить лёд.

– С этим я справлюсь, – серьёзно пообещал Локи, притворившись, что не разгадал нехитрой уловки. Он переоделся и наложил на себя иллюзию, превратившись в солидного и благопристойного мидгардского адвоката. 

В эти дни Нью-Йорк был особенно суетлив и весь пропитан ожиданием праздника. К привычному запаху выхлопных газов, фастфуда и жареных каштанов примешивался аромат корицы и имбиря. В витринах универмага Macy’s на Геральд-сквер раскинулся футуристический кукольный город. Навстречу друг другу двигались изящные серебристые фигурки, медленно крутились зубчатые колёса, падали и тут же вздымались вверх хлопья искусственного снега. Вывески зазывали на рождественские распродажи, и, судя по количеству людей, спешащих с фирменными бумажными пакетами, весьма успешно. 

На площади перед Рокфеллер-центром возвышалась громадная ёлка, увенчанная звездой, а по бокам ведущей к ней короткой аллеи выстроились фигурки ангелов с трубами. На катке под позолоченной статуей Прометея было шумно и многолюдно, и Локи предпочёл устроиться у окна в кафе неподалёку, время от времени отыскивая взглядом тонкую фигурку в пышной ярко-красной юбке и кожаном жакете. Ванда лихо лавировала между другими катающимися, и тускло поблескивающему в лучах зимнего солнца льду явно ничего не угрожало. На катке началось представление: выехала высокая дама в красном наряде и короне из фольги и взгромоздилась на импровизированный трон. Ещё двое, в костюмах белого кролика и чёрного кота, принялись зазывать детей в круг и втягивать в какую-то игру.

– Что это? – спросил Локи, когда Ванда, раскрасневшаяся и пахнущая снегом, уселась рядом, размотала шарф и стянула перчатки.

– «Алиса в стране чудес», – она пожала плечами, словно это было нечто само собой разумеющееся. – Не самая новогодняя сказка, но очень хорошая. Принесите мне, пожалуйста, глинтвейн, – попросила она у официантки.

– Алиса – это королева?  
– Нет, Алиса – это девочка, которая упала в кроличью нору и попала в волшебную страну. А королеву никак не зовут, просто Красная королева. Дама червей. А это – Чеширский кот и Белый кролик. В детстве я зачитала книжки про Алису до дыр и мечтала, что со мной случится что-нибудь похожее. И, в некотором роде, действительно случилось, – закончила Ванда неожиданно грустным голосом, вдыхая пряно-коричный аромат глинтвейна.

– Жалеешь? Кто мешал отказаться и счастливо жить заурядной посредственностью? Лет семьдесят, если не ошибаюсь.

– Не вижу в этом ничего ужасного. И Пьетро был бы жив. И Заковия цела, и этот госпиталь в Нигерии.

– Прекращай уже ныть, неблагодарная девчонка, неудивительно, что твой сейд тебе не подчиняется. Или… – Локи доверительно понизил голос, обращаясь не столько к самой Ванде, сколько к сущности внутри неё: он не сомневался, что сила, порожденная камнем разума, имеет собственную волю. – Откажитесь друг от друга.

– Это возможно?

– Думаю, да. У тебя не было врожденных способностей, приобретенную магию можно погасить, если очень захотеть. Есть такие практики, но обычно их используют, чтобы лишить силы заклятого врага.

Ванда задумчиво глядела сквозь него, на ледяную площадку, где Красная королева в окружении воинов-карт играла с детьми в крокет. Потом медленно покачала головой и снова отхлебнула глинтвейна.

– Это глупо.

– Правильно. Признай уже, что любишь свою магию и ни за что не хочешь потерять, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Твое недолговечное тело слишком быстро разрушается, оно не годится для долгих раздумий.

Ванда поморщилась и отставила кружку. 

– Ты можешь прожить хотя бы день без оскорблений? Мне двадцать, я не рассыпаюсь от старости, и у меня полно времени. И хватит уже об этом. Давай поставим дома ёлку?

– По-моему, это ряженое дерево ужасно вульгарно, а твоя дурная кошка запутается в гирляндах и перебьёт все игрушки, – возразил Локи, поднимаясь из-за столика.

– Айвори не дурная, – рассердилась Ванда, и на кончиках пальцев появились язычки красного дыма. – Ты просто запугал её до полусмерти.

– Я к ней не прикоснулся ни разу. Я объяснял ей, как себя вести и кто здесь главный, на кошачьем языке, – пожал плечами Локи с самым невинным видом. – Вот что, ёлка у нас дома будет, только если ты сможешь её вырастить. Тогда я её, так и быть, стерплю.

– Бедняга, какое мучение, – фыркнула Ванда, застёгивая жакет. – Это не честно, ты же знаешь, что я не могу.

– Можешь, у тебя сил хватит на очень густой лес, и ещё останется на горы и озеро. Войди уже в свою волшебную страну, познакомься поближе со своим сейдом и определись окончательно, ведьма ты или нет. Можешь даже по кроличьей норе, хотя способ сомнительный.

Они вышли из кафе и свернули на Пятую авеню. На оставшемся позади катке Белый кролик дарил детям, победившим Красную королеву, пакеты с подарками.

***

За пару недель до Нового года всегда приходило радостное нетерпение, и этот раз, вопреки всему, не был исключением. Ванда снова маялась без сна, прижимая к себе свернувшуюся калачиком Айвори, вспоминала смеющихся детей на катке у Рокфеллер-центра и пыталась убедить себя в том, что вырастить из воздуха ёлку не представляет никакого труда, в Новый год случаются чудеса посерьёзнее. А самое главное, если у неё это получится, то и всё остальное волшебным образом исправится. Она прикрыла глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться и представить, чётко, до последней иголочки, мишуринки и фонарика, ёлку, под которую мать тайком подкладывала подарки, пока они с Пьетро притворялись спящими. Потом ту, которую Вижен принёс в их квартиру в Шотландии и украсил с поистине математической точностью. Наконец, сегодняшнюю, грандиозную и сияющую, как Башня Мстителей. Кажется, она задремала, потому что стены комнаты разъехались, а потолок устремился ввысь, превращаясь в звёздное небо с большущей сливочно-жёлтой луной. Пол покрылся льдом, и по нему вихрем пронёсся кролик в пенсне и белых фигурных коньках. Не аниматор в костюме кролика, а самый настоящий кролик, с длинными ушами и розовым носом. Кровать тем временем тоже куда-то провалилась, а лежать на льду в одной пижаме было очень холодно, и Ванда поднялась на ноги, подумав, что неплохо бы тоже раздобыть коньки, или хотя бы сапоги. И тёплую куртку.

– Послушай, – начала она, устремившись вслед за кроликом, но тот только махнул лапкой и помчался дальше, пока не въехал в широкую круглую дыру с такими же обледенелыми стенками. Ванда успела решить, что не стоит бросаться туда сломя голову, но бежала слишком быстро, и, попытавшись резко затормозить, только поскользнулась и упала вниз. На дальнем краю сознания маячила смутная догадка, что она в магическом трансе, глубоком, как никогда раньше, но, как Ванда ни старалась, она не могла вспомнить ничего о том, как там нужно себя вести. Подземный коридор закручивался штопором, словно самая опасная в мире трасса для бобслея, но нестись по нему было не страшно, только дух захватывало. 

Тоннель внезапно закончился, и теперь она просто падала вниз, и, глядя на стремительно приближающуюся заснеженную равнину, лихорадочно соображала, что нужно сделать, чтобы не разбиться, но ничего не получалось. Возможно, потому, что думать, когда летишь вниз головой, не очень-то удобно. Шлёпнувшись в снег, Ванда не ушиблась, только провалилась с головой, а когда встала, то обнаружила, что увязла по пояс и идти совершенно невозможно. Снег набился везде, под пижаму, в нос, рот и даже в уши, и она дрожала от холода. В этом не было ничего необычного, но сейчас это почему-то казалось ужасно неправильным. 

– Какая глупость, замёрзнуть насмерть в этом сугробе, – сказала Ванда зачем-то вслух, и в ответ ей поднялась целая буря. На несколько мгновений глаза залепило снегом, а потом он взметнулся вверх, превратившись в сугроб в форме гриба на толстой ножке. На него медленно заползло очень странное существо, вроде белой ледяной гусеницы размером с удава. Один глаз гусеницы был закрыт хитро закреплённым с помощью вросшего под шкуру железного механизма моноклем. В её морде было что-то смутно знакомое, но Ванда тут же выругала себя за эту мысль: очевидно, что она отродясь не встречала никого похожего. Несколько секунд они молча разглядывали друг друга.

– Кто ты такая? – наконец спросила гусеница.

Вопрос был одновременно и простым, и дурацким, а самое главное, что Ванда никак не могла подобрать правильный ответ. Она определенно в кого-то превратилась, или превращалась, или вот-вот должна была превратиться.

– Я не знаю, – наконец произнесла она, стараясь не стучать зубами слишком громко. – Но я очень замёрзла.

– Тогда, наверно, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал, кто ты? – гусеница внимательно рассматривала её, выворачивая время от времени длинную кольчатую шею самым немыслимым образом, словно сбоку, снизу или сверху Ванда выглядела как-то иначе. 

– Да, это было бы очень любезно, – согласилась она. – И если мне понравится быть этим… этой… то я ею и останусь, а если нет – сделаюсь кем-то ещё. 

Гусеница задумалась, а потом медленно покачала головой туда-сюда.

– Так не получится. Но если ты заглянешь в этот камень, – при этих словах перед самым носом Ванды повис крупный кристалл, меняющий цвет с голубого на жёлтый, – то поймёшь, кем ты стала. Только учти, ничего изменить уже будет нельзя, так что подумай хорошенько.

– Что толку думать, если я уже в него заглянула, – возмутилась Ванда. – Он же маячит прямо у меня перед глазами. 

– Да, это так, – подтвердила гусеница. – И развидеть его обратно никак нельзя, как ни старайся. Так кто ты?

– Я – Красная королева, – Ванда сама не поняла, зачем сказала такой вздор, и даже прикрыла рот рукой, как в детстве, но было уже поздно. Едва она закончила фразу, как вмиг перестала мёрзнуть, а пижама из персиковой почему-то сделалась багровой. Некрасивый, тревожный цвет.

– Это никак невозможно, – грустно покачала головой гусеница. – Даже если бы ты была она, она-то совершенно точно не ты. Но, чтобы в этом убедиться, тебе лучше спросить у неё самой. Правда, она велит отрубить тебе голову.

Ванда пообещала, что ни за что не прикажет отрубить себе голову. И никому другому. Но, возможно, у той Красной королевы, которая ещё не знает, кто она на самом деле, на этот счёт другое мнение. Ванда задумалась, действительно ли она хочет к ней отправиться, или наоборот, пойти в прямо противоположном направлении. Чтобы она ни выбрала, в любом случае сначала нужно узнать, где находится королевский дворец. 

– И где она, эта Красная королева?

– Представления не имею, – гусеница отчего-то обиделась, отвернулась, сползла с гриба и скрылась под снегом.

– Ну и ладно, – пробормотала Ванда ей вслед и отправилась куда глаза глядят: снежная равнина, на которой она стояла, выглядела во всех направлениях совершенно одинаково. Скорее это была поляна или луг, размером со стадион, окруженный со всех сторон густым лесом. Присмотревшись повнимательнее, Ванда заметила среди деревьев бледный жёлтый огонёк, как будто где-то в чаще стоял дом, а в окне горел свет. Туда она и направилась, обрадовавшись, что больше не чувствует холода, а снега стало не по пояс, а всего лишь по щиколотку. 

В лесу на опушке действительно стоял домик, перед ним, под деревом, большой стол, накрытый к чаю, а за ним сидел некто в цилиндре, через стул от него – крупный зелёный заяц, а между ними – пушистый рыжий зверёк. Кажется, садовая соня, но сейчас это было совершенно не важно, ведь он дрых без задних ног, точнее, лап. У господина в цилиндре (как она сразу не догадалась, это же Безумный Шляпник!) на шее висел продолговатый амулет на массивной золотой цепочке. Ни время, ни погода совершенно не располагали к чаепитию под открытым небом, но никого из троицы это не смущало.

– Мест нет, – воскликнули хором заяц и Шляпник, перекрикивая завывания ветра. – И ты никак не можешь присесть. 

– Конечно, могу, здесь полно места, – Ванда стряхнула со стула снежную шапку, устроилась поудобнее и придвинула поближе запорошенную чайную пару. 

– Хочешь выпить? – спросил Шляпник.

– И съесть кусочек торта? – подхватил Мартовский Заяц. Зелёный заяц мог быть только мартовским и никаким другим.

Кружка горячего чая, а ещё лучше – грога или глинтвейна, совсем бы ей не повредила, но на столе не было ничего похожего. Только амулет на шее Шляпника вдруг приоткрыл золотую крышку и таинственно ей подмигнул.

– Зачем предлагать то, чего нет? – возмутилась Ванда.

– А зачем садиться туда, куда тебя не звали, особенно если ты – не настоящая?

– Простите, я не знала, что это место для избранных, оно открыто всем ветрам, и здесь нет таблички «частная собственность». Между прочим, стол накрыт на двенадцать персон. И что значит «не настоящая»?

– То и значит. Вот, например, который сейчас час?

– Не знаю, – растерялась Ванда, – должна быть ночь.

– Ночь ничего не должна каждой встречной девчонке! Так же, как утро, день и вечер, – назидательно проговорил Шляпник. – И она вовсе не обязана быть здесь, как и где-нибудь ещё, у неё куча дел. Разумеется, ты не настоящая, если не понимаешь самых простых вещей. 

– Хорошо, – Ванда поджала губы. С каждой минутой происходящее нравилось ей всё меньше и меньше. – Тогда вы мне скажите, который сейчас час?

– Абсолютно никакой, – объявил Шляпник, предварительно сверившись с круглыми карманными часами. – С тех пор, как Время насмерть обиделся на мой глаз, он для меня палец о палец не ударит, не говоря уже о том, чтобы передвигать стрелки. Поэтому на часах всегда пять.

– Утра или вечера? – уточнила Ванда. – И что такого сделал ваш глаз?

На первый вопрос Шляпник с Зайцем одновременно закатили глаза, как будто услышали сущий вздор. Разумеется, за этим столом всегда было время пить чай, в любой день и время года.

– Ничего особенного, просто украл у Старика немного времени, – проворчал Шляпник после долгого молчания. То есть нельзя сказать, было ли молчание долгим и сколько оно длилось в месте, где часы остановилось.

– Как можно украсть время? То есть, буквально? – По отдельности Ванда понимала каждое слово, но разговор всё больше запутывался.

– Очень даже просто, и если бы ты была настоящая, то сразу поняла бы. Ещё скажи, что время нельзя убить, – Шляпник недовольно поджал губы. – Не так давно Красная королева прямо на концерте отрубила голову кое-кому, кто пригрозил убить время.

– Какая же она вздорная. Но, кажется, мне всё равно надо её увидеть. 

– Обязательно, – вдруг сказала садовая соня и зевнула. – А то так и останешься ненастоящей.  
– И где её найти? – спросила Ванда.

Шляпник и Мартовский заяц уставились на неё с непередаваемым словами возмущением, словно вопрос был до крайности непристойный.

– Ты тоже это слышал? – Шляпник повернулся к своему визави.

– Как наяву, – кивнул головой тот. 

– Девочка, ты всегда говоришь всё, что в голову взбредёт? Подумать только, искать свою настоящесть чужими руками – это ещё хуже, чем загребать чужими руками жар. Воспитанные волшебницы никогда не говорят об этом вслух. 

– Тебе стоит немедленно уйти и хорошенько подумать. А когда найдёшь ответ, приходи к нам снова. Выпить чаю и съесть торт, – подхватил Мартовский заяц. 

Такой грубости Ванда терпеть не стала, отодвинула чашку и поднялась из-за стола:

– Ну уж нет, в жизни к вам больше не вернусь, можете не уговаривать.

Она пошла прочь, прямо в лесную чащу, в глубине души надеясь, что чаёвники попросят прощения, позовут её обратно и объяснят, наконец, про Красную королеву, но никто из них даже ухом не повёл. Украдкой оглянувшись назад, Ванда увидела, что Безумный Шляпник ковыряет ножичком для масла свой амулет-глаз, а Мартовский заяц полощет в чашке что-то похожее на карманные часы. В тусклом серебристом цвете луны картина была нелепая и неприятная. Дальше она пошла, не оборачиваясь, а лес всё не кончался и не кончался, и впереди, а также сзади, слева и справа не было ни тропинки, ни просвета. Ванда уже совсем было отчаялась, как увидела два парящих в воздухе зелёных огонька. Они вспыхнули, затем погасли и снова вспыхнули. Подойдя поближе, она увидела, что это глаза, а в нескольких шагах от неё на ветке лежал большущий, мохнатый чёрный кот и довольно жмурился, словно был очень рад её видеть, а потом и вовсе улыбнулся до ушей. Вид у него был не то добродушный, не то насмешливый, но когти очень длинные и острые, а зубов больше, чем у акулы. 

– Здравствуй, Котик, – начала Ванда, гадая, как правильно к нему обращаться. Тот кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ ещё шире.

– Ты не знаешь, куда мне идти, чтобы… – она неожиданно прикусила язык, вспомнив, что все жители этого странного места обижаются, как только речь заходит о Красной королеве.  
– Всё зависит от того, куда ты хочешь прийти. И что найти. Или потерять, – промурлыкал Чеширский Кот и облизнулся.

– Я точно не знаю. Но мне надо найти себя.

– Тогда ты можешь идти куда угодно, главное – достаточно долго. И куда бы ты ни пришла, ты там и окажешься.

С этим нельзя было не согласиться, и Ванда решила попробовать подойти к интересующему её вопросу с другой стороны.

– Что это за место, и что за существа здесь живут?

– Разные, – ответил Кот. – Только кого ни возьми, все не в своём уме. 

Словно в подтверждение этого он исчез, но тут же появился на другой ветке и заинтересованно спросил:

– Тебе здесь нравится?

– Не очень, – поколебавшись, ответила Ванда. – Холодно, хоть я и не мерзну, темно, и я, кажется, потерялась. И совершенно не помню, кто я такая.

– Я так и думал, – важно покивал головой кот и снова растаял в воздухе.

– Постой, не исчезай, – попросила Ванда, и Кот как будто застрял между присутствием и полным отсутствием, над веткой парили только его голова и шея. – Может быть, ты сможешь мне объяснить…

– Что толку, если тебе ничего здесь не нравится? И ты не хочешь признать, что тоже не в своём уме, иначе как бы ты здесь оказалась?

Довод показался Ванде убедительным.

– То есть я должна полюбить это место? Я где-то о таком читала, что, если не можешь изменить своё отношение, то надо изменить всё вокруг. Нет, кажется, там всё было наоборот.

– Нет, всё правильно, – сказал кот, довольно и немного хищно сверкнув глазами. – Именно так. Но ты даже не пытаешься.

– Ладно, – рассердилась Ванда. – Я хочу, чтобы здесь было лето, светило солнце и… – она замолчала, потрясенная эффектом: снег как ветром сдуло, небо окрасилось прозрачной бирюзой, а луна превратилась в солнце. Лес зашелестел листвой, застрекотал пением цикад, наполнился птичьими трелями. 

– Вот видишь, – Кот снова сидел на ветке целиком, свесив длинный хвост. – Так о чём ты хотела меня спросить?

– Не знаю. Наверно, так: я – это до сих пор я, или я – это уже кто-то другой?

Кот задумался, снова исчез и не появлялся так долго, что Ванда решила больше не ждать. Это ужас, какие все тут обидчивые. Она зажмурилась, раздвинула деревья и проложила по лесу широкую тропу и уже готова была пойти по ней, как услышала над головой вкрадчивый, мурлыкающий голос:

– Ты будешь на крокете у Королевы?

Она взглянула наверх и увидела, что Кот снова сидит высоко на ветке.

– Не знаю, вообще-то меня туда никто не приглашал, но это совершенно неважно, если я действительно хочу туда пойти.

– Правильно. Ты начинаешь улавливать суть. Тогда увидимся вечером. Или утром, – Кот приготовился снова растаять в воздухе.

– Постой. Ты можешь больше не пропадать так внезапно? – попросила она, почему-то уверенная, что управлять Котом гораздо сложнее, чем погодой.

Тот ничего не ответил, но на этот раз исчезал очень медленно. Сначала хвост, потом лапы, а под конец остались только широкая зубастая улыбка и зелёные глаза. Совсем не кошачьи.

Ванда отправилась вперёд по тропинке, раздумывая, как бы она обустроила свой дворец, если бы и в самом деле была Красной королевой. Наверно, он был бы коралловый, с золотыми башенками и белыми мраморными колоннами. А ещё вокруг раскинулся бы живописный сад с прохладными фонтанами, гравийными дорожками, беседками и цветущими клумбами. И обязательно небольшое озеро с лебедями. Судя по всему, королева довольно вспыльчивая и неприятная особа, и у неё обязательно должна быть стража. В красных ливреях, с пиками или алебардами. Рассуждая так сама с собой, Ванда не заметила, как оказалась у ворот, ведущих в точно такой сад, какой она себе представляла, и ничуть не удивилась, когда вдалеке строем промаршировала пара десятков солдат в шлемах и с пиками. Они были прямоугольные и плоские, но Ванда уже устала удивляться. За ними шли, но уже не строем, а как попало, примерно две дюжины придворных, а чуть позади торжественно вышагивал Валет Червей (конечно, как можно было забыть, они же все – карточная колода), а завершала процессию сама Красная Королева. Пышные рыжие волосы уложены в причёску в форме сердечка, вся нарумяненная и напомаженная, в роскошном алом платье, но Ванде показалось, что она в жизни не видела более опасного и непредсказуемого существа. Стоит только прикоснуться, и она взорвётся.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – с крайним раздражением спросила Красная королева, когда процессия поравнялась с Вандой. Все, и стражники, и придворные, и червонный валет повернулись, разглядывая её с головы до пят. Ванда слишком поздно сообразила, что нужно было превратить свою пижаму в платье, такое же нарядное, как у придворных дам.

– Кто тебе позволил сюда явиться? – закричала Королева, почти срываясь на визг, и затопала ногами. Вокруг неё клубилось алое облако, и Ванда вдруг почувствовала всю её ярость, безудержную и нелепую, словно свою собственную.

– Я сама решаю, где мне быть и кем, Ваше величество, – она улыбнулась как можно любезнее и медленно вытянула вперёд руку, чтобы дотронуться до плывущих по воздуху язычков красного дыма. Ей очень хотелось это сделать, несмотря на невесть откуда взявшуюся уверенность, что они жгутся, как огонь. Но они были просто тёплыми и приятно покалывали пальцы, а королева вся побагровела от злости:

– Отрубить ей голову!

– Но ваше величество, – проговорил кто-то из придворных, предусмотрительно спрятавшийся в третьем ряду. – Она ведь ничего не сделала, и на вид совсем ещё ребёнок.

– Не хватало ещё дожидаться, пока она что-нибудь сделает! – Воскликнула королева. – Казнить нужно до того, как преступник успеет совершить задуманное, иначе в этом нет ни малейшего смысла. Потом будет поздно!

– Но как в таком случае отличить злоумышленника? – ещё тише пробормотала придворная дама, за чьими широкими бархатными юбками и причёской-башней прятался спорщик.

– Очень просто, – высокомерно объявила королева. – Злоумышленник – это тот, кому я велела отрубить голову. В данный момент это – вы оба! Палач! – завопила она во весь голос.

Дама упала в обморок прямо на руки придворному, начавшему спор. 

– Я не согласна, нельзя рубить головы направо и налево, – сказала Ванда очень громко и решительно. – Вас потом кошмары не мучают? Вы этого не хотите, я точно знаю. Вы, кажется, собирались устроить крокет? С кем же вы будете играть, если отрубите головы всему двору и страже?

Королева неожиданно умолкла. Придворная дама очнулась с тихим стоном и принялась обмахивать себя веером, а подбежавший палач замер, переводя взгляд с Красной королевы на Ванду.

– Ты играешь в крокет? – заинтересованно спросила Красная королева.

– Конечно, – соврала Ванда, хотя крайне смутно представляла, как это делается. Вроде, нужно забивать шары молотком. – Я отлично играю в крокет. Лучше просто не бывает. 

– Тогда все по местам! И если ты выиграешь, то голову тебе отрубят после заката, а не до.

Ванда пожала плечами: она точно не намеревалась позволить этой злобной, отвратительной особе отрубить себе голову ни на рассвете, ни на закате, ни прямо сейчас. Но возражать было бессмысленно, и она отправилась вместе со всеми на поле для крокета. Она старалась держаться как можно более непринужденно, даже тогда, когда получила вместо молотка для крокета живого фламинго и увидела, как на поле вместо мячей выпустили ежей. Роль ворот исполняли стражники, и это было в равной степени неудобно и нечестно: они всё время двигались то вправо, то влево, чтобы подыграть королеве. На поле царила шумная сутолока: никто не соблюдал ни правил, ни очередности ходов, и это было бы весело, если бы Красная королева не впадала ежеминутно в истерику и не требовала отрубить кому-нибудь голову. Ванда снова подумала, что давно не встречала никого противнее. Она нацелила своего фламинго на ежа: королева с самого начала уверенно вела в счёте, а Ванда не заработала ещё ни одного очка. Птица возмущённо захлопала крыльями и рванулась вверх. Удерживая её изо всех сил, Ванда задрала голову и увидела, что над полем для крокета парит зубастая улыбка. Потом над ней появились зелёные глаза:

– Ну, как твои дела? – промурлыкал Кот.

Ванда подождала, пока голова появится целиком и ответила:

– Они играют нечестно, правил никто не соблюдает, точнее, соблюдают только одно: подыгрывать Королеве.

– Так всегда и бывает, – Кот кивнул, но оттого, что у него не было ничего, кроме головы, вышло так, что она просто опустилась вниз, а потом приподнялась. – А как тебе понравилась Красная королева?

– Никак. Она ужасная. Жестокая и непредсказуемая. 

– Скверно, – отчего-то расстроился Кот. – Тебе лучше с ней подружиться.

– Это ещё кто? – Королева спешила через всё поле, с любопытством разглядывая висящую в воздухе голову. – Он мне совершенно не нравится.

– Это просто Кот, – вступилась Ванда. – Он пришёл… прилетел… – Она понятия не имела, как перемещаются коты, умеющие исчезать и появляться по частям, – ко мне, а не к вам.

– Это совершенно неважно! Палач, отрубить ему голову!

Приказ привёл палача в замешательство: кроме головы, собственно, ничего и не было, а ему раньше ни разу не приходилось отрубать голову, никак не прикрепленную к шее. Королева же продолжала орать: мол, для того, чтобы отрубить голову, вполне достаточно самой головы. Кот наблюдал за ними с загадочной улыбкой и поистине исследовательским интересом. От воплей у Ванды уже звенело в ушах.

– Удивительно, как вас до сих пор не свергли, – проворчала Ванда себе под нос, но почему-то абсолютно все услышали и побросали игру. Королева вмиг замолчала, словно кто-то нажал кнопку выключения звука, и только беззвучно открывала рот. – Вы же совсем не страшная. И я больше не стану играть с вами по вашим правилам. Между прочим, вы всего лишь колода карт.

Ванда выпустила своего фламинго, и он тут же бросился наутёк. Королева всё так же беззвучно кривила губы, словно собиралась вот-вот расплакаться. Вид у неё был такой несчастный, что Ванде поневоле стало её жаль. Она подошла ближе, протянула руки и заключила Красную королеву в объятия. А та, как будто давным-давно этого ждала, зарыдала прямо у неё на груди. Она становилась всё меньше и тоньше, как будто вся состояла из слёз и теперь выплёскивалась вместе с ними наружу, пока в руках у Ванды не осталась карта королевы червей.  
И тогда она проснулась у себя в комнате, в Трайбеке. За окнами по-прежнему было темно, а вместо Красной королевы она обнимала Локи, только совершенно не помнила, когда он пришёл. Он дышал медленно и ровно, но стоило ей пошевелиться, как тут же открыл глаза:

– Ты отлично справилась, – Локи вытянул из её ладони совершенно реальную, новенькую, с острыми краями карту королевы червей.

– С чем? И не вздумай снова говорить загадками, – Ванда придвинулась ближе, устраивая голову у него на плече.

– С собой, разумеется. И что значит «снова»? По-моему, я выражаюсь предельно ясно, – Локи потянулся, чтобы её поцеловать, и она поцеловала его в ответ, решив, что вопросов для одной ночи уже было больше, чем достаточно. И не мешало бы провести её остаток по-другому.

***

Из комнаты Ванды Локи ушёл под утро, оставив её спать – самым обычным человеческим сном без сновидений. Путешествие в магический транс у девчонки оказалось отнюдь не эпичным, а таким же нелепым и абсурдным, как вся мидгардская культура. Интересно, что сказала бы Фригг о капризном сейде, принимающем низменный и карикатурный облик карточной королевы? Первый, самый трудный шаг его ученицы к постижению своей магии ставил больше вопросов, чем давал ответов, и Локи, пожалуй, поговорил бы обо всём этом с Тором. Брат был лишён любых предубеждений и легко находил общий язык с кем угодно, хоть с енотом-мутантом, хоть с ходячим пнём. С кем угодно, кроме Локи. Настроение внезапно испортилось. Он на всякий случай (примерно в тысячный раз за последние три дня) убедился, что в смартфоне нет ни одного пропущенного вызова или неотвеченного сообщения, и усилием воли заставил себя заснуть, пока тягостная меланхолия снова не накрыла с головой, а за окнами не рассвело окончательно.

Когда он проснулся, в пентхаусе было неожиданно тихо: обычно Ванда включала медиасистему в гостиной и слушала музыку. Или смотрела бесконечные сериалы. Сегодня она сидела, забравшись с ногами в кресло, притихшая и погруженная в себя, вытянув руку тыльной стороной ладони вверх. Над ней парил в воздухе тонкий, очень хрупкий, изумрудно-зелёный росток с торчащими в разные стороны иголками на макушке. Локи понятия не имел, что это за растение, но оно было живым. Настоящим.

– Я хотела посадить его здесь, – Ванда кивнула на паркетный пол. – Но, кажется, ему не нравится клей, сухое дерево и бетонные перекрытия. А соседи снизу точно не оценят, если у них над головой из потолка прорастут корни. 

– Не воспринимай то, что я говорю, настолько буквально, – Локи подошёл ближе, сел на широкий кожаный подлокотник, запустил пальцы в длинные каштановые волосы и устроил ладонь на её шее, ласково поглаживая. Ванда немного подалась назад, прижимаясь теснее к его руке.

– Нет, конечно. Но я всё-таки намерена вырастить это дерево. В более подходящем месте, – она повернулась, хитро блеснув глазами. – В Новом Асгарде. 

– Там пустыня, камни и колючки, – немедленно возразил Локи. – Никакое уважающее себя дерево не будет там расти.

– Это – будет, – веско сказала Ванда. – Вдруг асам понравится Новый год? Он не связан ни с какими богами. Звони брату, на Земле есть обычай, что всё плохое нужно оставлять в старом году, и ссоры тоже.

– Почему я? Пусть сам звонит, – сердито вскинулся Локи и немедленно убрал руку с её шеи.  
– Потому, – начала Ванда одновременно нежно и немного угрожающе, – что иначе я сделаю это сама. И распишу в красках, как ты страдаешь.

Она повернулась, с вызовом взглянула на него сверху вниз и несильно ткнула кулаком в бок.  
– Ты этого не сделаешь, – Локи покачал головой, состроив жалобную физиономию. – Ты добрая девочка. И вообще, это гнусная ложь.

– Я телепат, – укоризненно возразила Ванда. – И у меня самые лучшие побуждения. А ты всегда сможешь сказать, что это я тебя заставила, силой и страшными угрозами, хотя мы оба отлично знаем, как сильно ты этого хочешь.

Поговорить с Тором оказалось не так сложно, как Локи себе воображал: тот очень обрадовался и с нескрываемым облегчением признал, что тоже вспылил. И тут же попросил немедленно приехать в Новой Асгард, конечно, вместе с Вандой. И согласился, что устроить для асов традиционный мидгардский праздник будет здорово, и очень полезно для успешной интеграции и проникновения культур.

Закончив разговор, Локи задумчиво повертел телефон в руках:

– Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что там пустыня и не бывает снега?

– Воистину, неразрешимая проблема для волшебника с тысячелетней практикой и врожденной магией льда. И ты не умрёшь, если однажды сделаешь для своих соплеменников что-нибудь хорошее.

И кто из них кого учит?

В канун Нового года жители поселений вблизи Нового Асгарда нешуточно удивились, когда буквально за несколько часов на каменистом, покрытом колючками холме выросла огромная разлапистая ель, такая высокая, что сгодилась бы на мачту любого корабля. Ванда, сосредоточенно наморщив лоб, слепила в воздухе серебряную восьмиконечную звезду и водрузила её на макушку дерева.

Локи незаметно наблюдал за ней издалека, довольно кивая головой, потом щёлкнул пальцами, и на ветвях появились цветные шары и блестящие сосульки, зажглись огнями гирлянды.  
– Приятно видеть, как ты кому-то помогаешь, – Тор как будто из-под земли вырос, заставив Локи смутиться. Он ненавидел, когда его заставали врасплох. Тем более, когда это получалось у старшего брата, которого незаметным не назовёшь.

– Жаль, что это бывает очень редко, – закончил Тор.

– Это не то, что ты подумал, – тут же ощетинился Локи, не совсем понимая, от чего собирается отпираться. 

– Я подумал, что мне немного завидно, – Тор положил ладонь ему на плечо и несильно сжал. – Когда дело касается нас с тобой, ты нарочно всё портишь.

– Вот ты о чём… Любой колдун рано или поздно берёт учеников, хотя бы одного. И становится наставником. И даже если он абсолютно бессердечный негодяй и отъявленный злодей, возникает особая связь. Это закон, – Локи пожал плечами.

– Значит, мне нужно пойти к тебе в ученики? – рассмеялся Тор. – Я готов, если от этого ты перестанешь держать кинжал за пазухой, – объявил он, сияя своими невероятными синими глазами. У него был несомненный талант превращать сложное в простое.

– Нет, даже не думай, – это должно было прозвучать гневно и угрожающе, но Локи не смог сдержать улыбки. – У нас с тобой другая история.

И, пока они снова не наговорили друг другу ничего обидного, или, ещё хуже, слишком сентиментального, Локи отвернулся и сосредоточился, прикрыв глаза. И над пустыней Сонора пошёл крупный, пушистый снег.


End file.
